<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gowns and Surprises by BlackRavenDreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256573">Gowns and Surprises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRavenDreams/pseuds/BlackRavenDreams'>BlackRavenDreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ballroom Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Sweet, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRavenDreams/pseuds/BlackRavenDreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi finds herself alone at a ball, but then a certain glasses-wearing teen comes to her rescue. What follows is a night she'll never forget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gowns and Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haruhi felt herself deflate when she entered the capacious ballroom. She hadn't even known that the rich still had ballrooms and balls. Almost immediately she regretted her insistence on not wearing an extravagant dress. Her baby-pink lace gown, which she had first thought was too expensive and <em>extra</em>, was almost plain in comparison to the voluminous ball gowns worn by the young women gathered in the Hitachiin mansion. It was glaringly obvious how wealthy and powerful the others were. <em>Argh...damn these rich people.</em></p><p>Everyone else here was "rich beyond imagining, people whom a commoner wouldn't even dream of meeting," in Hikaru's words. He wasn’t wrong. Haruhi swore she saw a politician or two in the crowd as she looked for familiar faces. <em>Why did Hikaru and Kaoru invite me if they couldn't attend?</em></p><p>She went out into the hallway and stood by the entrance to the ballroom, observing the others and wishing she never came. Suddenly, a startlingly familiar voice called out from behind her. "Lost, Haruhi? I almost didn't recognize you with your long hair. It rather suits you." Her cheeks flushed crimson. Turning around, she came face-to-face with a pale, dark-haired teenager wearing a crisp, custom-made suit and black Italian leather shoes. His onyx eyes, ever mysterious, gleamed from behind his ever-present glasses. A smirk graced his handsome face. Even though she hadn't seen him in half a year, every part of him was still refreshingly familiar among all the others.</p><p>"Kyoya-senpai? At least you are here. I thought I was going to be alone." Internally, she was glad that it was him, and not any of the other hosts from the past, that came to the ball and found her. He gave her a thin-lipped smile.</p><p>"I think we are past having to call me senpai. Kyoya is fine." He flashed his usual cheesy smile, and Haruhi deadpanned. "Also," he added, a smile still plastered on his face, "I don't understand why the twins invited you if they weren't sure if anyone you know would attend. It doesn't make sense for them to leave you all alone during a Hitachiin ball, of all events." <em>Classic Kyoya. Saying caustic remarks in a respectful and formal tone. One might say that he's condescending.</em></p><p>"I can't say that I disagree with that thought," Haruhi replied, mocking him. Kyoya snorted, surprising her. <em>The demon lord can, in fact, laugh. </em>"Want to go in, sen-Kyoya? I heard that there's quite a spread. Lots of ootoro." Her sudden boldness shocked her into an awkward silence.</p><p>"I was just going to take a look and go back home, as I have lots of work to do, but why not? Let's go." Haruhi was surprised to find him so agreeable but was glad that he would stay. He took her hand and led her into the crowded ballroom. Multiple tables heaping with the most luxurious food were set up at the far side of the room. Haruhi, secretly salivating the whole while, took her time filling her plate. Kyoya took one look at all the food she had gotten and smiled. "You get so excited when it comes to expensive food. Simple pleasures."</p><p>Haruhi flushed pink and followed him to the balcony, where small, round tables were set up. At that time of night, there was no one else sitting and socializing outside. They were alone under the silver light of the moon. He respectfully stayed quiet, allowing Haruhi to savor her meal. Finally, after the last piece of ootoro was swallowed, she addressed her companion and broke the silence. "Thanks for staying with me, Kyoya."</p><p>"It hasn't even been half an hour yet. What are you thanking me for?" Haruhi gave a small laugh, too embarrassed to reply. "Besides, I rather enjoy your company, if you haven't realized yet. I always have"</p><p>"I enjoy yours, too. But aren't you busy? You must have so much that you are supposed to be doing right now, and here you are, accompanying me at a ball."</p><p>"Haruhi, it was my choice. Don't pretend like you forced me to stay." He shifted in his seat, and light from the ballroom and the moon reflected off his hair in a way that made the strands glitter.</p><p>She was determined to not get distracted by him. "Just because I didn't verbally force you to stay didn't mean you didn't feel obligated to. You are always thinking about others." It was true and was one of the things that she felt made Kyoya stand out in the world of the rich.</p><p>Kyoya paused, as if disconcerted by the very thought. "Haruhi, I only do things for merit, remember?"</p><p>"Merit can be more abstract than money or power…like uh… emotional satisfaction." She was really getting flustered now.</p><p>"Emotional satisfaction," he repeated carefully, slightly cocking his head as if begging her to explain.</p><p>"Err, emotional satisfaction. Feeling fulfilled by making someone happy for no reason at all."</p><p>"So, in a way, you are saying that the happiness of someone close to you can be its own reward." Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. <em>Translation: You are saying that I find happiness from seeing </em>you <em>happy. </em>"In that case, I assure you that I am staying on my own account. I am enjoying it so far."</p><p>"I suppose it's okay, then." She imagined that her face was redder than the tomato on her plate. Her companion, if anything, was cooler and more collected than usual. <em>He never gets flustered when talking to someone, does he? </em>As if reading her mind, a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.</p><p>"Haruhi, it is all a matter of hiding how flustered you are. I am never at ease when it comes to most social interactions." <em>Psychic.</em></p><p>"Really?" She knew he didn't like socializing, but he seemed so cool when talking with others that she just attributed his lack of conversation to a lack of interest in other people.</p><p>"Yes. You never know how idiots will react to what you say. However, I am rather comfortable with people whom I care about." Having said this short and definitive statement, he paused and just stared curiously at her for a moment, then grabbed a white napkin that was lying on the table. He reached towards her and began wiping the edge of her mouth. Her eyes widened, and he chuckled. <em>It's funny how he has laughed more this evening than I had ever seen him laugh these past years.</em> "Sorry, but you had a little something there. I felt that I must remove it."</p><p>"I'm a messy eater, aren't I?" She giggled, embarrassed. "Did my makeup get messed up? Dad will probably throw a fit if my makeup gets ruined, as it took some effort to get me to let him put some makeup on."</p><p>He grinned. "I could imagine. Your makeup is fine, though. You don't need it, but Ranka did a good job. You look exceptional." Haruhi was stunned into silence.</p><p>"Uh…thanks...uh...you too. Umm, excuse me. I am not used to compliments. Or wearing makeup." Another chuckle.</p><p>"Well, you should get used to getting compliments. Do you want to go dance now?"</p><p>Haruhi looked at the crowded ballroom. "I'll make a fool out of myself in front of others."</p><p>He took her hand. "I insist on dancing before I go. Besides, with me leading, you won't have too much trouble. Just follow my steps." He put a hand on her waist and interlocked the fingers of his other hand in hers. Before she could refuse, they began dancing to the music. <em>One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. </em>They moved in sync for a while before Kyoya paused and she narrowly avoided stepping on him. She almost fell, but he gracefully caught and dipped her. He flashed his patented smirk. "See, no problem."</p><p>Haruhi had to admit that there was only a small chance of embarrassing herself when dancing with Kyoya. "Fine, let's go in and dance." He uncharacteristically beamed and led her back inside. Soon they were waltzing with the music, with Haruhi doing her absolute best to not tread on his toes.</p><p>"Kyoya?" she said tentatively while they were dancing to a relatively slow song.</p><p>"Hmm?" He twirled her and continued leading.</p><p>"Thank you for this evening." she echoed from earlier. Kyoya gave her a soft smile.</p><p>"The pleasure is mine, Haruhi."</p><p>They had danced for a long while, but then Haruhi realized that it was time for her to leave. Kyoya insisted on exiting with her, and they both headed outside. It was slightly cold, and she shivered a bit as she looked for her father. Ranka was nowhere in sight. "He should be here by now…" Haruhi furrowed her brow as she took out her phone. As she had presumed, there was a text from her father. "Seems like I don't have a ride home." He frowned and called someone whom she could presume was Tachibana.</p><p>"I'm going to be a little late coming home. I decided to spend some time with a few friends and then drop them off later." Seemingly pleased by the reply he was given, he smiled and hung up.</p><p>Her eyes widened. "No, you don't have to…"</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. "No way I am letting you walk home in the cold or take a taxi when <em>I </em>could just drive you home."</p><p>"You drove here? I thought Hotta or someone was waiting for you."</p><p>"I got my license two years ago. I rarely drive myself, but tonight I didn't want Hotta to drive me to and from here. No chauffeur means a bit of leeway, after all." He winked and took out his keys from his pocket. "May I take you home, my lady?" Kyoya asked in a faux gentlemanly manner. Haruhi sighed and took his hand.</p><p>"Lead the way," she replied in an equally formal manner.</p><p>Soon, they were out of the parking lot and driving down a road unfamiliar to her. "You said that you were going to spend some time with a few friends before dropping them off. Are you taking me somewhere?" His grip on the steering wheel tightened momentarily.</p><p>"Yes, I do have a place I want to show you before you go home." She puzzled over his cryptic and vague message, wondering why he had tensed slightly. <em>Maybe the place holds some special memories for him or something.</em></p><p>Soon, Kyoya took a turn into a narrow dirt road. It cut through a huge field, and she admired the way moonlight reflected off of the blades of grass as he continued driving. Kyoya finally stopped the car and they both got out.</p><p>Before she could protest, Kyoya took off his coat and draped it on her. "Here, I was feeling warm, anyway." Haruhi was about to tell him to take it back as it was cold, but when she looked up, she swallowed her words and instead marveled at the sight. Thousands upon thousands of stars were sprinkled across the dark night sky. When she turned to look at Kyoya, she saw him staring at the sky as well, the stars reflecting off of his glasses.</p><p>"My mother used to bring me here when I was little," he began to explain while continuing to look up at the sky. "Before she married my father, her favorite hobby used to be stargazing. She wasn't able to go out often due to his controlling nature." He paused. "Still, whenever she could find the time, she took me and Fuyumi out here to look at the night sky. She told me all about the stars and tried to explain to me just how vast the universe is. I couldn't understand it well back then, as I was so young, but I still enjoyed it. This was our own special place. I'm glad that the weather is nice, so I could come here today."</p><p>Haruhi felt otherwise about the chilly weather, but was surprised that he suddenly was telling her all this. "What happened to her?" His expression hardened, and he faced her.</p><p>"When I was around four, my mother grew tired of my father's absence and his controlling nature. They divorced, and my siblings and I were prohibited from seeing her. I heard that she soon became sick, and she died about a year after the divorce."</p><p>"I'm so sorry."</p><p>"Don't be. I don't remember her too well. The only memories I have of her, the memories of spending time with her here, only exist because Fuyumi told me about them. You, however, must miss your mother. You were almost six when she died. You probably are able to remember what it was like when she was alive." A cold breeze ruffled the grass at her feet, and she was glad that she had his coat, seeing that he was obviously not cold.</p><p>"Yes, I remember." There must have been something sad in her expression because Kyoya was looking at her curiously. "Kyo-"</p><p>He suddenly hugged her and swathed her in his warmth and the smell of his expensive cologne. This was so uncharacteristic of him that she just stood in shock for a while before she finally relaxed and returned the embrace. "I apologize for reminding you of her." Haruhi, warmed by his unnecessary apology and his incredible body heat, smiled into his chest.</p><p>"It's fine. I needed that, anyway," Haruhi quickly assured him. She almost wished that he wouldn't let go. It felt surprisingly nice to be in the comfort and security of his embrace. But at last Kyoya released his hold of her and went to open the trunk of his car. Pulling out a large picnic blanket, he set it out down on the grass and sat on it. <em>Had he planned this all along? </em>Haruhi joined him, and they sat side by side, observing the night sky spread around them. Her head automatically leaned against his shoulder, causing him to tense momentarily. She thought she had done something wrong and was about to move away when his muscles slackened and he began to melt into her side. When she turned slightly to look at him, she saw that he was once again lost among the stars.</p><p>"Do you know why I brought you here, Haruhi?" She paused and thought about it. She was in no way special, but Kyoya had brought her here to share something he had once done with his mother. As far as she was concerned, there was no reason for him to show her all this.</p><p>"I don't," she admitted, shaking her head. He chuckled and placed a hand on hers, which she had rested on the car.</p><p>"It's because I wanted to share a bit about myself with you." Heat rose to her cheeks. "Can I ask you something else now?"</p><p>Haruhi turned to face him and looked into his onyx eyes. "Okay…"</p><p>"What do you think of me?"</p><p>The question caught her unprepared, and she mentally stumbled as she tried to word her answer. "I like you…I like you a lot. What about you?" She bit the corner of her lip and waited for his response. For perhaps the first time in his life, Kyoya flushed red. Or at least she liked to think he did. It was hard to tell as it was dark.</p><p>When he recovered, he tightened the grip on her hand. "You are exceptional. That is why I brought you here, and why I love you."</p><p>"Really?" Haruhi blushed. He didn't reply and instead stared at her. Or more specifically, her lips. "Kyoya, is everything okay? Is my makeup messed up or something?"</p><p>"Or something…" His voice was so quiet that she thought she had imagined it. "Oh, forget it," he added roughly. "I have yet another question. Can I kiss you?"</p><p>She nodded and blushed furiously. Looking relieved by the response, he pulled her close and kissed her. Her eyes widened, but then she found herself unable to keep them open. Nobody had prepared her for something like this, and all she could think about was how <em>good </em>it felt. His lips were soft, so soft that she barely felt them at first. One of his hands went in her hair, and his other arm wrapped around her waist. She put her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers in his soft raven hair — more out of instinct than anything. He tasted addictively of mint and chili chocolate. Their noses bumped against each other a few times and Kyoya's glasses made it awkward, but it was a perfect kiss nevertheless. They finally pulled apart to breathe, their foreheads still touching. She grinned almost deliriously.</p><p>"So does this mean that we are together?" Haruhi asked happily.</p><p>Kyoya looked surprised but then smiled. "You are always so forward. I should think that we skipped a few dates, but the answer is a definitive yes." Not able to resist, she took off his glasses and kissed him again. She felt him smile against her lips.</p><p>"Okay then," she said, pulling apart and returning the smile.</p><p>"Let's get you home before Ranka starts wondering if someone abducted you," Kyoya said, looking at his watch and bringing them back to reality. They got into the car, and soon they were in front of her apartment complex.</p><p>Kyoya opened the car door for her. "I can't believe that today happened. It's almost like a dream," Haruhi admitted.</p><p>Kyoya pulled her close. "No, it's too good to be just a dream."</p><p>Haruhi giggled. "Kyoya! You're turning into Tamaki!" Laughter filled the otherwise quiet neighborhood.</p><p>"See you tomorrow, love." She flushed scarlet, causing Kyoya to chuckle. </p><p>Desperate to get him back for flustering her so often, she then said: "See you, Kyo." He smiled in response. She swore a slight flush colored his cheeks when he heard the nickname, but it was too dark to ascertain the fact. <em>Typical</em>. Kyoya's smile turned into a smirk. Before Haruhi could say anything else, he got into the car and gave her a wave before driving away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>